As a large-scale data center imposes increasingly high requirements on a data transmission speed, a transmission speed of connectors of related supporting optical modules is correspondingly improved; as a result, various 4×28G quad small form-factor pluggable optical transceiver modules emerge. One manner is to separate a cable from a module by using an MTP connector, and this manner is applied to 28G Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable Plus (QSFP+) Short Reach Lane 4 (SR4) modules and 28G QSFP+ Parallel Single Mode Lane 4 (PSM4) modules.
At present, a hot-pluggable unlocking structure is widely used in the QSFP+ modules. However, the existing hot-pluggable unlocking structure has a complex structure and features a complex manufacturing process and high costs.